


Across the Universe

by Dijji



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Beatles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dijji/pseuds/Dijji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 11th Doctor meets up with the Beatles and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little procrastinating-finals-fanfiction I did after being thoroughly disgusted/annoyed with the cruddy/gross Sherlock fanfiction. Here's something to read. Love comments and constructive criticism-- the only time I do creative writing is in my English class (hardly), so don't expect anything fantastic. :x  
> ***  
> This is just a fun little fic so I can practice my writing skills with a fun subject. Every time I have a little bit of time, I'll add chapters to it.  
> ***  
> 11th Doctor, Paulie, John, Ringo, & George.  
> References to Amy Pond, Rory Pond.

The Doctor poked his head quickly out of the TARDIS-- a little dabbling in 1964 with his four favorite lads couldn't hurt anyone. _Except George, August, Texas, the cabana. That hurt someone._  
  
He scratched his head and straightened his bowtie. He spotted the back of Ringo's head right away-- much larger than the other's noggins.

The fab four were sitting in a well-lit hotel room, four star at least. John lay stretched across the sofa in the center of the room, one foot on George and the other across the coffee table. Obviously having a staring contest (or something of the sort) with Paul, who was on the sofa opposite, with a raised eyebrow and a serious expression on his face. George was playing nonsense on the guitar while simultaneously batting Ringo away from the neck; Ringo spouted sarcastic, highbrow critiques in his best American accent to George.

When the group spotted the Doctor and his TARDIS, each paused and looked up from what he was doing.

"Oi, John, it's the Doctor!" said Paul.  
  
"The Doctor!" yelled Ringo and George in unison, throwing their hands in the air.  
  
"The Doctor and his big blue police box and all, Paul!" added John with a look to Paul.

John was first to his feet, shuffling over to the timelord and throwing an arm around him. Paul was quick to follow, and slapped the Doctor on the back. George said a quiet 'hello' and Ringo pulled out his camera and took a few pictures of the Doctor and John.

"It's good to see you Doctor, I thought you'd forgotten about us," said John with a toothy grin.  
  
"Me, forget about you, The Beatles, the rock band with the--" the Doctor made a pained expression, "--ties."  
  
"So whatchyuh been up to, then?" Ringo nodded towards the Doctor.

"Oh, you know, the usual--" the Doctor began with a smile.  
  
"Fighting the baddies then?" John asked, folding his hands under his chin.  
  
"--Meeting some nice girls?" Ringo asked, lighting a cigarette and offering one up to Paul.  
  
"What about that Amy girl, we heard so much about her at your last trip, you know," said Paul, taking the cigarette from Ringo and acting uninterested.

John cocked an eyebrow at Paul.  
  
"Interested then, Paul?"   
  
Paul cocked an eyebrow back at John.

"Amelia Pond? No, she's married to a Rory Pond. They're The Ponds," said the Doctor, surveying the room.


End file.
